


Movie Night is what we live for

by JessicaJaguar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaJaguar/pseuds/JessicaJaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Skye have been spending a lot more of their time together recently, they really start bonding over "MovieNights", (which start at 3pm), until they are rarely seen without each other.</p><p>Skye finally confronts Fitz about why he seems to care about her so much and strange, new, feelings are uncovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night is what we live for

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading :D  
> "I just need one night, to show you what it feels like" - Hearts like Riots

Ever since he saw Skye's DNA results and saw how vulnerable she was, Fitz felt it like it was his duty to keep her safe and calm her fear. There was no way he could even risk telling the others, he knew they would just want to "eliminate the threat", or shut her up in some windowless facility for her "own safety". No, he would have to help her. How? Even him, the boy with the ridiculously high IQ, didn't have the slightest clue. Maybe, if his head was thinking straight, he would've started with figuring out what her DNA scans showed, not to change, or " fix" her, as Jemma would call it, but to understand her and adapt to her new..new..ways, ..new changes, new..self. But, his head wasn't thinking straight, so he just ran straight to see her and did the first thing he knew would help, embrace her.

After 20 minutes of muffled sobs into Fitz's left shoulder, and then 20 further minutes of nearing unbearable silence, Fitz asked her if she would be okay if he left. "I've got so much work and I need to make sure you're safe - I hope you understand no one else can know about this, especially Jemma. She is terrified and just wants to destroy anything that is related to the killing of Tripp". Skye hesitantly nodded, nuzzeling into his left shoulder before reluctantly pulling away. Fitz was contemplating whether or not to kiss her head and run his fingers through her silky hair, but she had already turned her back and was making her way to the comfort of a quarantine bed. Before heading out, Fitz stopped in the doorway and lightly called back, " See you later, yeah?" Whether or not Skye believed someone would ever come back for her was unclear, but the thought of taking comfort in Fitz's arms again tugged a small smiIe on her lips.

When Fitz finally finished the long list of, almost, chores, that Coulsan had requested from him, Fitz could finally look forward to seeing Skye. She only had 2 more hours of being stuck in quarantine and then Fitz could see her again. He would never admit it to himself, but he felt a slight bit of excitement for his plans with Skye. It wasn't much, but it was what they both needed: a movie night in, with (hopefully) Skye talking to him about how she was feeling. He knew her way of bottling up feelings and just "dealing with it", wasn't going to work this time. She was, literally, not the same person anymore, so some things needed to change.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★  
"Hey, how you feeling?" Fitz was careful to keep his voice low, just in case she was sleeping. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Skye just nodded, to indicate she was alright. Could be better, but alright. "Why no smiles, you get to leave quarentine?" Fitz half-announced, throwing a handful of hologram glitter (a little something he had been working on lately) into the air. Yawning, again, Skye sat up on the lumpy mattress, still showing no real sign of emotion. Fitz's heart broke every time he saw her like this, someone as strong as her, being slowly, but surely, ripped apart. Deciding movie night might not be the best idea for this particular night, Fitz moved over to Skye, to help her up and get her to her own comfey bed. "Uh, what you doing?" She shot a questioning at Fitz."Taking you to your own comfey bed of course". Skye blinked, then whined, "but I'm not tirreed". Strange, Fitz though, never heard her whine before. " Well you still need to rest," pausing for a moment, to make sure he was making the right descision, "Hey. Wanna have a movie night in?" It came out rushed and nervous, it wasn't even like he was asking the damn girl out on a date, but he cared about her and really (maybe a bit too much) wanted to spend time with her. "Sure." Then Skye chose to smile encouragingly, taking his hand that was still awekwardly resting in the air and beginning to make her way to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is slowly overtaking my life..


End file.
